sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic Contest of the Century
The Epic Contest of the Century This was to be one of the greatest contest that the Spore community Showcase had ever seen. This contest was created by the user Andrew_6595. This contest was scheduled to have 7 rounds. but most of them were hidden and keep secret. The only one that was known that would be happening was a Create-Off. The Beginning This thread originally started out as a short snippet. It said, "Please join, this thread is still in work; but I promise you the thread is going to be epic!" The first member to join was, Zaroas. of course though with a title as great as it had,Drew980 had to pop in to see what it was all about. He stated that Rebecca1208's Summer Contest was the best there ever was and ever will be. Shortly after Andrew_6595 admited that the contest may not be as good but that his was a century event and Rebecca's was a millenia event. Shortly after Andrew released his new and fairly well laid out OP. This OP brought up the first contraversies that it had. The Issue Not long after Andrew released the OP J3PSS noticed that the expansion pack Galactic Adventures was required to participate in the contest. Andrew, already stating the solution in the OP saw that this was going to cause a small issue. Andrew scurried to fix this as fast as possible and posted in the OP that, "if you do not have Galactic Adventures, you may have a partner that does." But he stated later in by post that you and your member may not have Galactic Adventures. That was what caused the down fall of the Contest later on in its life. The other major issue with it was member count. He wanted to have 64 people participate in the contest. In the begining he got several people to join the first week. Of course though with that high number of participants required, when the joinage rate slacked off he was left in a pickle. He went to several threads and got them to advertise the ECC, as the contest later became known. This advertisement scheme lead to a few new people joining. But in the end when he tried to start the contest he only had 32 participants. Activity ﻿Right after Andrew released his OP he went to several sig shops to order banners. The first banners he got were made by J3PSS. These banners were kept untill Ghostofillusion came in and blew those Banners out of the water. Not long after Andrew got Ghost to make a few sigies for him. Next he went to OldRygel and managed to get a few sigs from him. The Contest The contest itself was a good idea. It had a everything you could think of that would exist in a contest. Andrew claimed that he modeled all the contest he had planned by the guides he had posted in his thread, "The Great Organizer Thread and Guides". He was hard at work when he started the contest and went around to several people. he managed to get Rebecca1208 to judge, but later she backed out due to issues at home. With this downfall he still managed to get enough judges in. The next task he took on was putting together what he called an Adventure Council. He explained that this was going to be the people that actually create the Adventures that the participants must make it into the top three to win. He almost filled the his list, but Andrew could't find enough people to fill this spot so he went to the Adventure Corner to recruit some good adventure creators. He started the contest there in the Adventure corner but the ECC bottomed out before he got to judge the adventure contest. But before the contest bottomed out he got Tomographics to make an advertisement creation which turned out very good and made it to the MPN's 3rd page! Andrew_6595 ony had released the first part of the contest which revealed that there was going to be a create-off with a surprize twist at the end. But he also scrambeled the other contest names which werre as follows: The Camp Ellagentel, To Cents, Tevole, Clyscopmesir. Then at the end he stated in the OP that there were some Final rounds. The End When the end was nearing Andrew saw the loss of one person after the other. When he hit a number of 32 participants he decided to start the contest but just before that Zaroas and Dread_Socks discovered that they needed Galactic Adventures to be apart of it and that if you have GA your partner can not. This angered them, which was part of there own fault since the OP clearly stated this matter. Those two individuals, along with others, continued to discover numerous hidden flaws and requested to be removed from the participating list. Andrew refused to comply, telling them it was too late, and that they had already joined and were forced to participate. More and more people began to attempt to leave, untill the owner, Andrew, wisely decided to close it to avoid further damage. After waiting many months, Andrew decided to re-open the thread, hoping this time people had forgotten about the contest's history. It has been successful so far. Link to the Thread: The Epic Contest of the Century The Reopening As andrew_6595 had said to Zaroas, the thread was been re-opened, to what seemed a great start, but due to the lack of intrest in the forums lately it is very unlikely he will get his previous quota of 64 members at all. In his thread he had appologized for all problems that anyone had with the previous "ECC", as he calls it. Reopening Decline Shortly after andrew_6595 reopened the ECC it again failed, well in a since, but not in the same way. This time andrew_6595 claimed that he could no longer access the Internet as needed to run the ECC. So quietly over the next few days he released the ECC to 34j6_3. 34j6_3 Requested the second official thread locked and he Opened his own ECC. New Managment The ECC is now owned and Operated by 34j6_3. andrew_6595, no longer an active member of the forums, has given his most cherished contest to the second in command judge, 34j6_3. He re "reopened" it with a small bang excepting about four new memebers and nearly starting the contest. Final Decline Now that andrew_6595 is gone and the contest seemingly has failed once again it looks like it is the end of the ECC and all of andrew's work. However the contest was a very intriguing Idea that rocked the Forums, even to this day.